Industrial processes frequently require the addition of proteins to perform a specific function within a process. The demand for proteins with new or different characteristics grows as industrial processes evolve and become more efficient. One method for developing proteins with new characteristics is to engineer currently used proteins to contain new features, and thus creating new variants of the protein. Protein engineering has focused on the development of thermotolerance in many enzymes. The instant application describes using protein engineering techniques to engineer enzymatically susceptible variants of a protein. The methods described can be used on a variety of proteins. In addition, the methods described can be used to engineer enzymatic susceptibility to a wide range of proteases.